Sleeping Beauty
by Merisha
Summary: A swirl of ‘Tall Tales’ mixed in with ‘Bedtime Stories’ to concoct a little yarn of humor and angst. Told from the Tricksters POV.


**Sleeping Beauty**

**By Merisha**

_**Synopsis:** A swirl of 'Tall Tales' mixed in with 'Bedtime Stories' to concoct a little yarn of humor and angst. Told from the Tricksters POV. My take on what could have happened, but didn't. Lots of spoilers abound for this oneshot ;0) - enjoy_

_**Warning:** Mild language_

* * *

Okay, so you're probably wondering what I'm doing here watching Dean and Sammy Winchester skulking around this house like two professional navy seals (and I know what you're thinking … but I'm not gay). Well, not today anyway. So where was I? Oh yeah … I was just passing through when I spotted it ... the shiny black Impala and I knew immediately. I don't usually feel overly joyful, buy I was ecstatic when I saw that beaut parked down the road. To be completely honest life's been kinda boring these last few months. 'Alien abductions' are becoming a bit mundane and the truth is, I liked those kids. Dean particularly had a sincere appreciation of my flamboyant skills. Sure they tried to waste me … hey … they actually thought they had, but I have a soft spot for satyr and these boys just float my satyr boat. Besides, I'm kinda thinking it's payback time.

I was dying to find out what they were up to, so I put myself in their path, turned into a toad, _just cause I can_, and to get their attention started croaking vigorously as they sauntered over. The look of disgust on their faces while they talked about fairy tales was a real Kodak moment … they just kill me … I mean fairy tales? I was convinced my cousin Loki had popped in for a visit, but it turns out it's just a ghost. These humans get riled up about the stupidest things, that's what makes them so easy to manipulate and providing me with hours of entertainment is just a bonus.

I made a pretty damn believable frog. Sam looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're right, that's completely normal!"

I croaked with laughter.

"Alright maybe it is fairy tales … totally messed up fairy tales …"

For an instant I thought Dean recognized me ... he looked at me strangely, but then he said, "I tell you one thing … there's no way I'm kissing a damn frog!"

I continued croaking with amusement … if frogs could snort, I would've snorted!

So anyway, they spotted a pumpkin and some mice outside this house and our two Prince Charmings came to do some 'Cinderella' investigating. As they strolled away I morphed into a fly, _just cause I can_, and followed them, giving a new meaning to 'I wish I could be a fly on that wall' ... cause I was. Dean's comment about Sam maybe finding his fairy godmother nearly made me fly straight into the wall … excuse the pun. I buzzed my way through to the lounge and bumped into the little girl version of 'Caley's' ghost before they did, she could see me, most supernatural things can … but if I leave them alone, they usually leave me alone. Besides I really don't give a hoot about her sop story … we all have problems … okay fine, I don't really have problems so much as I cause them … but don't give me that look, a pranksters gotta do what a pranksters gotta do!

As it stands, Dean followed her through to this room and sensing she was somehow near, turned around and came face-to-face with little miss poltergeist 2007. So here we all are …

"Who are you?"

She looks at him silently for a moment and then flickers away as she runs out of juice, that's the problem with ghosts, they're pure energy so every now and then they have to recharge, but she leaves behind a piece of herself in the form of a clue. A red apple. I watch as Dean picks it up through my compound eyes, and mischief forms in my little fly brain …

I follow them outside and sit, skinny fly legs crossed, on the hood of the car.

'So, little girl, shiny red apple … I'm guessing that means something to you fairy tale boy."

My wings twitch with mirth.

"I think it's Snow White."

"Snow White … aah I saw that movie … well the porn version anyways, there was this wicked step mother, whew … she was wicked!"

I'm buzzing hysterically … where does he come up with them?

"There **is** a wicked stepmother and she tries to kill Snow White with a poison apple."

"But the apple doesn't actually kill the girl, right?"

"No … puts her into a deep sleep, so deep it's almost like she's dead."

Sam throws the apple at Dean who catches it with one hand as they climb in the car. They drive back to the hospital, me clinging to the windshield for all I'm worth, my antennae flapping in the wind. Dean leaves the evidence in his car and I watch as they go in. I turn back into my 'cute, adorable' self, checking my reflection and fixing my hair in the side mirror, then reaching in through the open window to pick up the discarded apple and grin. Sometimes fate just conveniently plays right into my hand!

I snap my fingers and I'm back at my temporary bachelor pad. I've seriously pimped this neglected warehouse up to make even o'l Hugh Hefner blush. Pink fur, glitter balls, leopard print duvet, silk sheets. I live the lifestyle befitting a demigod and to sweeten the pot it's eternal. I can have anything or anyone I want. Being an immortal has its advantages, but I also get bored quickly, so mucking with my two favorite mortals just brings a smile to my face.

Bambie and Ginger are scantly clothed in what can only be described as Rio-carnival-chic. I created them so they can be anything I want them to be, and right now I want them to be the world's greatest chefs. They take the apple and begin concocting an irresistibly fragrant and tasty treat. I know I could just snap my fingers and have an instant apple pie, but I like to watch my girls at work, that's half the fun. Ooh, ooh, wait a second, here come's my favorite part, they both bend over to put the pie in the oven … OH YES! I clap my hands together. I really love my job!

After kissing them both thoroughly for a job well done, I snap my fingers and I'm back at the hospital. I place a few random hypnotic suggestions into some gullible hospital staff heads so as not to be disturbed. Now where to lay my trap? I walk into an empty room on the ground floor … perfect! I place the tart (and I mean the apple pie … not Bambie or Ginger) on the hospital-bed-food-tray-trolley thingie. Then I turn into a spider, _cause I can_, and position myself in the corner to watch the action.

It doesn't take long. Dean comes strolling by on his way to reception. He walks past the room, glancing in briefly and then freezes in his tracks. He takes a few steps back and looks at the pie. He's so predictable. He bends back slightly looking down the passage both ways to see if anyone's coming, and steps into the room. Both his eyebrows are raised … the smell is intoxicatingly delicious and I would chuckle, if spiders could chuckle, at his rumbling stomach. He walks up to the slice tentatively, his eyes mirroring the joy of his so called 'luck'. He bends down and takes an appreciative whiff, but then he hesitates for a second, and I watch nervously as his brow furrows in contemplation, he's not completely stupid. He looks around suspiciously but luckily for me comes to the conclusion that it's just a piece of dessert left over from some sick dude's lunch, wraps his hands around the sticky pastry and takes a humongous bite. Gotta love humans.

I watch as he chews, and grins, and chuckles victoriously … a happy "Oh yeah" passing his lips while rolling his eyes with pleasure, but its the swallow that does the trick. His eyes open wide in shock and he tries to cough, but no sound comes out. He's holding his throat, trying vainly to thump himself on his chest. He gets this panicky expression on his face as he grabs out for the call button but before he can reach it he slumps unconscious to the floor. The half eaten pie still perched between his lax fingers.

Right, let the fun begin!

Just seconds later Sam walks past with two cups of steaming coffee. He glances into the room by chance and almost does a double take, instantly dropping the lattés when he spots his brother.

"DEAN!"

Oh man, I couldn't have staged this any better if I'd tried. Dean is lying sprawled out next to the hospital bed, the similarities to the way Sam found their dad after he sold his soul to a demon is uncanny and doesn't go unnoticed. Yeah … I know about the deal, I do my homework you know, especially after those two pulled a fast one on me … it's the first and last time that's gonna happen. In my profession you come across the occasional demon, I don't like them much and they definitely don't like me, but they can be pretty useful when it comes to information, specially if you torcher them long enough.

Sam skids into the room, falling to his knees and feeling for a pulse in Dean's neck.

"Dean, oh god … SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

He puts his ear near Dean's mouth, listening for a breath … I know it's there, but nobody else does. Sam spots the piece of pie in Dean's hand and his eyes widen in realization that Dean may be chocking. He quickly open's his brothers mouth … looking for the cause, but he doesn't see anything so he goes straight into panic mode. He sticks two fingers into Dean's mouth, feeling around in the hopes of finding something, he doesn't.

"Dean dammit! Don't you die on me!"

He tries CPR but that only makes Dean's cheeks puff out like a blow fish, his chest doesn't rise and fall.

"HELP ME … PLEASE ANYBODY!"

A group of nurses and a doctor come rushing in. They're a good looking bunch.

"What happened?"

"He's chocking, but I can't find anything … help him … please!" His voice breaks as they lift Dean onto the bed, the nurse starts vigorously pushing on his sternum, hoping to dislodge the blockage as well as restarting his heart. The doctor is looking down his throat with a laryngoscope while they place EKG leads to his chest. The monitor immediately screeches a flat-line.

"I can't see anything … are you sure he's chocking?"

Sam looks murderous.

"I don't know, I think he was eating some pie … I found him like this, I tried CPR but I couldn't get air into his lungs … he's not breathing dammit, please just do something!"

Sam is shaking, pacing nervously as the medical staff work.

"Okay, let's try intubating him."

The doctor sticks the flexible plastic tube down his trachea trying to open the airway.

"What the hell … we've got a clear opening, but I can't seem to inflate his lungs!"

This guys a genius!

They try everything, rushing around like headless chickens, Sam getting pushed to the side as they try to find a way to get Dean to start breathing while they carry on with chest compressions. They even suggest opening him up at one point in an emergency procedure but they don't know what's wrong with him and there's no obstruction in his airway. Dosing him with drugs and adrenalin also doesn't help. I'd grin, if spiders could grin, and after a longer than usual 15 minutes of useless attempts … they finally call time of death.

Sam staggers forward in helpless disbelief, shock written on every inch in his face.

"NO! NO! Please, it's not true … he can't be … no … god … Dean…!"

He collapses in a heap next to the bed, sobbing like I've never seen anyone sob before in all my eternal years. I swallow back a lump of spider silk. Shit! I'm not supposed to feel sad … what the hell is wrong with me? This is what I wanted, so why do I feel like crap? Dean can stay in this state forever, I'll steal his dormant body and in about 100 years or so, he could wake up and be good as new … that's a fitting revenge. The world would have changed and he'd be in it, all alone … almost like me. But it's Sam's inconsolable tears that are giving me pause. The doctor is speechless, he tries to give comfort, but he can't seem to find the words, so he leaves. The nurses try to help Sam up, but he won't move. They all eventually depart, telling him to call when he's ready, giving him time to come to terms with what's happened. But he just sits there, shoulders shaking in silent heartbreak. This suddenly isn't fun anymore.

I watch sadly, which is so unlike me, as Sam finally manages to push himself up. He sits down tentatively on the bed next to his older brother. The look in his eyes is just pure love, no one's ever looked at me like that before. Picking up Dean's hand he rubs soothingly circles on the inside pad, hiccupping through his tears.

"Dean … how could … how could you leave me? What am I supposed to do … now? How am I supposed to … carry on?" He sniffs, chuckling cynically, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"There was supposed to be more time, it's not fair, I was going to save you, ya know … but I failed Dean, and now … I just don't want to carry on, I have nothing to live for … nothing without you!"

He smiles down at his beautiful sleeping brother, a crooked grin on his trembling lips.

"I'm gonna phone Bobby … he'll have to … he's gonna need to claim … both, both our bodies … cause I'm sorry Dean, that was my deal with myself … we're going 'out' together, no matter what … so I guess this is it. We fought the good fight and we lost. I know it was tough … and sometimes I wish that things could've been different, but I wouldn't have change it Dean … I wouldn't change it. You were the best brother a dude could have," he chuckles sadly, "and I seriously didn't want to say goodbye to you in this 'chick flicky' way, but I want you to know that love you … "

I don't believe what the many hairs on my 8 legs are hearing! But then fate steps in again, she tends to do that.

"Catch you on the flip side bro!" Sam stands up slowly, looking at his brother for what seems like the last time. He bends down and tenderly kisses Dean's forehead … and as he slowly rises, so does Dean's chest.

Sam nearly falls over as Dean languidly yawns and stretches on the table, finally waking from his deep sleep.

"Dean …?"

"Heya Sammy" he looks around confused '"what the hell am I doing in bed?"

"Dean …?"

"Yeah it's me Francis … quit looking at me like you've just seen a ghost! What's wrong with you?"

"What's … what's wrong with me?"

"Yeah, you're acting really strange … you're starting to freak me out … are you okay?"

"… okay?"

"Sammy … do I need to call a doctor?"

"You're … alive?"

"Last time I checked," he does a cursory once over, just in case, "speak to me Sammy, what's going on?"

He pushes himself up and Sam sways slightly on his feet.

"You're alive … you're alive Dean!" He rushes forward and almost sends them both toppling over the back of the bed.

"Shit Sammy ... what's gotten into you?"

Sam pulls back slightly, grabbing Dean on either side of his neck in affection, his smile is blinding.

"What do you remember Dean?"

He's looking at Sam as though he's grown an extra head.

"I don't know … guess I was on my way to meet you at reception … and then … I think I saw a pie, can't really remember much after that."

Sam is shaking his head in astonishment.

"What?"

"You ate that pie Dean … and you died … they were working on you for 20 minutes and we couldn't get you to breathe … and you died!"

Sam is hugging Dean again ferociously.

"I thought I'd lost you man … I thought this was it … I've never been so scared in my life!"

Dean seems to realize the seriousness of what's happened and hugs Sam back, offering comfort to his shaking brother.

"Shit Sammy … that's just weird … I don't feel any different, it feels like I just woke up from a nap!"

2 and 2 finally click in Sam's brain. He bends down and picks up a piece of the broken pie. He sniffs at it cautiously.

"Apple? … Dean, what did you do with that apple we found at the house?"

"I think I left it in the car …"

"Shit … what's the bet that it's not there anymore? I'm beginning to think our little ghost did this!"

"What? Now she's trying to kill **me**?"

"I really don't know … but that means you weren't actually dead, it just seemed that way, you were actually in a deep sleep … shit, we're gonna have to be more careful."

He hugs Dean again, crushing him in his huge arms. Dean coughs and he eases up a bit, still smiling for all his worth. But then a thought hits him.

"Are you okay Dean, are your ribs sore, anything broken?"

He starts fussing, hands running along Dean's chest, sensitive fingers doing a quick examination. Dean grabs Sam's hands.

"I'm fine Sammy, really," he smiles at his anxious brother, "So tell me, how did you figure it out … how did you save me?"

Sam looks nervous.

"Well … I kinda kissed you …"

"ON THE LIPS?"

"No … you ass!"

Dean frowns.

"Really? You kissed me on the ass?"

"DEAN! Will you stop being a jerk for a second … I thought you were dead okay, so I kissed you on your forehead!"

"Aaah, that's sweet Sammy!"

"Shut up!"

His blushing profusely.

"Okay, okay … I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you alright, but I didn't know that our little Casper was going to pull something like **that** … what exactly was **that **anyway?"

Sam smirks.

"I've got a theory, but you're not gonna like it."

"What is it?"

"You were in a death-like sleep …right?"

"Sammy, so help me, if you call me Snow White, you're a dead man!"

"No … more like a mixture of Snow White, and … Sleeping Beauty"

"WHAT?"

"Don't get excited, I'm just saying that you were 'asleep' and well I gave you a 'kiss' of … true love, and you just woke up dude!"

I feel uncomfortable … they must be in pain …

"Don't dude me Sam! That just can't be right … I mean it's time for a reality check over here, I'm not 'beautiful' … ruggedly handsome yes, but beautiful … that's just gross!"

Lord he's comical! He looks at Sammy puzzled.

"So what you're saying is that this Sleeping Beauty chic ate a pie and fell into a deep sleep?"

I know and Sam knows that's total bullshit, but Sam just nods his head.

"Yup … something like that."

"Shit!"

"Well we better get out of here, cause I don't want to explain your miraculous resurrection to the doctor and nurses who saw you die."

Dean agrees.

"Okay, but we need to stop somewhere soon and get some food, I'm starving!"

"Are you shitting me? … I cannot believe you man, you practically choked to death on a piece of pie that you had no business eating and you're still hungry?"

"Hell yeah!"

Sam is shaking his head in amazement as they both sneak out across the corridor and slip up the stairs to the ward where unbeknownst to them, Caley lies in a coma.

It's definitely time for me to make a departure, never stay in one place too long, learnt that lesson the hard way … my fun is sadly over, and I'm secretly pleased that things worked out the way they did, but I'll deny it if anyone asks. I drop to the floor and transform back into my 'cute, adorable' self. I spit a cobweb out of my mouth. Okay guys … time to go. My imaginary doctor and nurses come strolling down the quiet passage and I snap my fingers, making them disappear. I remove the hypnotic suggestions on the real hospital staff as they carry on about their business while I tiptoe to the stairwell, placing my ear against the door to listen to my favorite two hunters one last time as they climb the steps.

"Hey, wait a minute … I remember Sleeping Beauty … well the porn version anyway, and it wasn't a pie … it was more like a prick … and I mean that quiet literally!"

Sammy's burst of laughter has me hastily covering my own mouth as I snort in amusement … don't want to give myself away.

_**Fin ;0)**_


End file.
